


All We Are Is The Stuff Of Stars

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied Non-Con, Incest, wELL THIS IS DARK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic to I Breathe You In Like You're The Stuff Of Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are Is The Stuff Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when they're 16.

“Hey.”

Brown eyes meet brown eyes, identical faces meet identical faces. 

Tyler pulls his knees closer to his chest, blinking at he stares at his twin brother. “J-”

“Shh.” Blurry cuts him off with a finger to his lips. “Call me Blurry, remember?”

Tyler nods, eyes wide. “Blurry, what do you want?” His voice is small, childlike, and Blurry almost laughs. 

“You know.” Blurry smiles faintly, crawling across Tyler's bed on his hands and knees until he was right in front of Tyler. 

“Please no.” Tyler whimpers, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Blurry pouts. “Come on, Ty.”

“Blurry, I don't wanna.” Tyler hides his face. 

Blurry grabs Tyler hair and yanks his head back up. “You'll do what you're told.”

**what do you think you're doing?**

“Blurry…” Tyler whines, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. 

_you shouldn't be doing this._

Blurry sits up so he's just kneeling on the bed. “Come on. You don't want mom to find out, do you?”

don't do this, blurry.

“Okay.” Tyler wipes his eyes and uncurls. 

~~don't do this again.~~

“Don't worry, I'll get you off too.” Blurry says, pushing Tyler down onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> So iamahotel and this Blurryface anon on the other fic wanted blurry/Tyler.... This is probably not what they wanted.


End file.
